Voltage-activated sodium (Nav) channels are one the most widely targeted ion channel families by both commercially available drugs and toxins found in animal venoms. Their medical relevance is accentuated by mutations that underlie debilitating disorders such as pain syndromes, epilepsy, and cardiac arrhythmias. Despite their physiological importance, our understanding of these channels is hindered by a lack of insight into their complex working mechanisms. As opposed to existing as independent units, Nav channels are part of a signaling complex that involves an array of auxiliary proteins. My goal is to identify vital components within the Nav channel signaling complex and answer fundamental questions about their mechanisms of action at the molecular level. Successful completion of my aims will reveal the working mechanism of the overall Nav channel signaling complex in humans, help define Nav channel function in normal and disease states, and may lead to the discovery of novel strategies for developing therapeutics. To successfully achieve these goals, I will combine molecular biology with biochemical approaches and advanced electrophysiological techniques (mammalian cell/tissue recordings with the patch-clamp and cut- open techniques coupled to fluorescence detection). There could be no better choice than the laboratory of Dr. Bosmans at Johns Hopkins University School of Medicine since he has a well-equipped state-of-the-art research laboratory for studying ion channels. For this reason, the laboratory of Dr. Bosmans is the ideal environment to scientifically mature and to receive training in the technical skills that I aspire to make my own.